The Puzzle Maker
by vampireluver007
Summary: Dr Tod Lidnsay has a dark past thats suddenly comeing back to huant him. what is it about this particular work day that has him running scared. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

As the forensic scientist was performing the autopsy on a man named David Lawrence, when he died suspiciously, but all he could find was sawdust piles and piles of sawdust packed into his body but there was something strange about his injuries something

**As the forensic scientist was performing the autopsy on a man named David Lawrence, wh****en he died suspiciously, he found sawdust piles and piles of sawdust packed into his body with strange markings and symbols carved into his body, but there was something strange about his injuries something that should have been noted by the coroners, but he hadn't seen this type of injury in a long time. The left side of his body was indented on something hard as if someone's squashed his body under something. Dr Tod Lindsay had only seen these types of injuries from the old serial killings back in the 80's but they never caught the murderer. Dr Lindsay had to alert the authorities immediately so they can protect David's family his 4 daughters Erin, Sian, Shanelle and Emilia. And is wife Susan. **

**David's family have been through a rough time since David was caught cheating on her and now she has to find out that her husband has been murdered. The only problem was the powerlines were down and there was no cell phone reception, Dr Lindsay thought too himself why wouldn't there be any cell phone reception I mean it's not like they were in the middle of the Sahara dessert. Dr Lindsay was worried. He ran down to the car park but nothing was there, his car was missing. **

**There was a pile of blood where his car should have been. He looked at it and ran to the closest bus shelter and took the next bus back to his house but there was no one and all the furniture was missing. Suddenly he felt a pair of cold hands shaking him he tried to fight back and suddenly he woke up to see his wife Mary looking worriedly she asked "are you ok?" "Yes just a bad dream." tod replied. Tod got up as if nothing had ever happened as if that dream didn't feel like reality. He drove to work and parked in the same space as he usually did, it's a pity he didn't see that pile of blood under his car. He walked into his office but it was quiet then he heard a noise, a trolley was being wheeled to the autopsy room with the name tag that read Dave Lawrence. **

**Dr Lindsay stood up from his desk but before he could say anything his boss Kate Davis shows up at his office door and says "Hey Tod you have a body to autopsy tonight". He couldn't help it he had to ask. "Where is everybody?" "They all called in sick today" Kate replied. "I suggest you get started it's going to take all night". "If you don't mind me asking where did you find him? **

"**Well Tod where're not sure he just showed up out of the bl****ue". "Do the police and his family know?" "Yes the family are shocked so they've requested that you finish the autopsy by 7:00 am tomorrow, so you better get started." "Sorry one last question how do you know it's going to take all night?" "Well once you see him you'll understand." **

**Then Kate turned and walked away. Tod walked out of his office door and walked into the observation room and looked through the window and he thought he was going to faint. He's dream was coming true, his left side was indented as if someone's squashed him under something hard and the strange markings and symbols but he thought to himself if he hasn't got sawdust in him then his dream wasn't coming true. He raced into the room and started the autopsy, just as he suspected sawdust was packed into his body and suddenly he knew that this was the work of the master mine Puzzle Maker! **

**He raced down to the car park and stopped in his tracks his car was missing just like his dream there was a pile of blood on the floor. He went to call the police but there was no reception, so he back inside to use the office phone but the lines were down. He thought this is strange, there were no storms' coming this was weird. He went to the police station but they said that he had to come back tomorrow because they weren't taking anymore cases till the morning. Tod went home but something was wrong, everything is in its place and his family was in the kitchen having dinner. "This doesn't fit the dream" Tod said to him self. "What was that honey" said a concerned Mary. "Yes I'm fine" Tod replied.**

**Tod went back to the police station that morning and told them what happed and that he thought it was the work of the puzzle maker. The cops laughed. "Are you being serious because these are serious allegations you're making" said the officer in charge. "Yes I am sure ****his motive, opportunity and means are all in the right patterns". Replied Tod. The cops thought he had no idea what he was on about. "Do you know why they call him the puzzle maker?**

"**Yes before I was a forensic scientist I worked as a journalist and I was the reporter who wrote about this crazy person. They call him this because every murder he commits he leaves ****so many different stories and his DNA are never found accept for the last murder he committed. The police finally had his prints but unfortunately no face so they called him the puzzle maker". **

**The police were surprised I mean for one thing these murders happened in the 80's and they have his prints so why would he come back and start the same thing over again. "Ok fine if you don't believe me than come back to the morgue and see his symptoms for yourselves". The police decided to check the symptoms but they were positive that he was just nuts. When they got to the morgue car park tod saw his car was in the same place. "Is this your car tod?" "Yes" tod replied. Tod got on hands and knees and the blood was missing as well. "The blood is gone it was right there". The police shook their heads. They went inside and everyone was working away. Tod looked like he was going to have a heart attack right there and then. "But everyone was gone no one" muttered tod. He showed the police the autopsy room and said cockily "There you see I'm not nuts". The police looked at him and said "I thought you said you were alone and that your car was stolen and that there was a pile of blood where your car should have been and if im not mistaken you were working on a autopsy but we don't see any dead body here now tell us the truth are you taking drugs?" **

**When tod turned around and the body was gone. "But it was right here I swear I don't make things up". **

"**Well we don't see a body so when you are off the drugs sane or when you actually have a case for us give us a call". And the cops stormed out. ****Tod was left alone with his conscience and all these empty questions rolling around his head. He walked out of the room and into his boss's office, Kate Davis.**

"**I thought you said that everybody called in sick?" **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**Yeah you said that everybody called in sick and that I had a body to autopsy and that it would take all night?"**

"**Ah yes I did but that was 3 days ago"**

"**What happened to the body I haven't started that autopsy yet?"**

"**Well you left in a hurry on the Monday and you didn't show up for work yesterday so we had Jane take care of it and the body has been returned to his family"**

"**Could I see the report?"**** asked Tod.**

"**Sure just ask Jane for it" said Kate**

**Tod walked down the hall it seemed to never end he just kept walking suddenly he was in a dark alley, he looked around all he could see were dumpsters and a man walking towards him he tried to run but he was frozen still. "Are you Dr Lindsay" the voice said. I couldn't reply **


	2. Authors noteDisclaimer

Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so please read and tell me what you think and im open for good and bad criticism so don't hold back if something isn't right or you would like to see something change please let me know

Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so please read and tell me what you think and im open for good and bad criticism so don't hold back if something isn't right or you would like to see something change please let me know. Ok read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything


End file.
